The island of Mootar - Nero's story
by SkySorrow
Summary: On the old land of Mootar island the divided lands are governed by the ruling pairs of Eeveeloutions, wars spreading like wildfire, destroying the peaceful community and tearing old all who live there apart. A prophecy said that a deranged mind, torn apart by grief and hate will bring about a hail of slaughter, to be challenged by the rising shadow of his actions. Being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon, all right to their respective owners. **

**Chapter one: introduction**

As Nero pounded swiftly across towards Jackilin, going in for the kill, his paws beneath him ate up the blood stained grass. The time traveller held her breath. She didn't understand any of this. She shook her head in confusion. "To understand this, she thought, I must go back to the beginning. Lifting her staff high into the air, she sang out a magic chant and a golden ring appeared around her. The world around her faded into blackness. Back to the beginning...

**This story is under serious editing. I know there are a huge number of mistakes an details that need fixing but in full fairness, I actually first started writing this story when I was about nine years old and never really finished. I just happened to come across it buried in some forgotten file when I first started up on fanfiction and decided to chuck on-line just to see what other people think. I know it's really outdated and desperately needs re-writing with I fully intend to do once I can find the time between College life and all my other active stories. So for now, you'll just have to be patient and let me know how it goes so far. Thanks! SS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: the sad Beginning**

The forest around her was a blur of green, black and brown. Running out of strength, Vanessa leapt into the clearing and glanced around, reaching breaking point. She was disparately fighting the urge to open her mouth and yawn, knowing that if she did so the fragile little cub, hanging from her mouth, would fall onto the concrete like ground below. This cub was the last surviving from her last litter, before she was declared barren and she was determined to keep him safe from harm. She spotted a clump of tall grass growing on the far side of the clearing. "Perfect", she thought. She hurried over towards it, before carefully lowering her cub as deep into its thicket as she could. "Stay there", she whispered to him. She gave him a quick nuzzle goodbye, before she lifting her head out of the grass and began leaping away from the clearing, shouting loudly as she fled, hoping to draw the attention of her pursuer towards herself and away from her son. As the time traveller watched the Umbreon run, she noticed she was heading straight for a large ditch surrounded by vine like brambles. "Lookout!" She screamed to her. But of course, the Umbreon couldn't hear her. As Vanessa prepared her leap, to jump the ditch, she felt something tangle itself around her hind leg. She let out a cry of terror and pain as sharp bramble thorns dug themselves into her leg and tripped her up, sending her flying forward, head first into the deep ditch. As Vanessa disappeared from sight, it was the hollow thud that told the time traveller that she had hit the bottom, and the sharp snap of bone that told her she had most likely... broken her neck in the fall. The time traveller inched forward to be sure and quickly looked away, horrified at what she had just witnessed. In the distance the sharp cry of a hungry Noctawl sounded, as it bared its talons and flew down from its perch, bearing down towards a clump of tall grass growing by its tree, on its helpless and terrified prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: interference?**

The time traveller knew that the laws of time traveller state that she could not interfere with things like this that could affect the future, but what harm could saving one tiny little cub possibly do? As the Noctawl bore down on the terrified Eevee cub the time traveller simply couldn't help herself. She didn't care what the rules say, she just couldn't stand by and what the poor thing die like this! Lifting her staff high into the air, she muttered a magic chant to make herself visible, before charging into the clearing shouting louder then she'd ever shouted in her life! Waving her arms around, she placed herself firmly over the clump of grass, blocking the birds' path to the Eevee cub. It took a total of five to ten minutes to fight the bird away. She used her staff as both a shield and a club to whack the bird out of the sky. Finally giving up on this fight, the angry Noctawl screeched one last time, then flew away in a rage, defeated. Exhausted, the time traveller fell to her knees. Panting heavily, she hung her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud rustling noise, before a small brown, fluffy head with massive brown pointy ears, big darker brown eyes and a cute little pink nose, poked its was though the side of the grass to get a better look at its savoir. Cautiously, the cub crept out from the grass. Technically, he should have been terrified of her but his curiosity had got the better of him. Looking up, the time traveller was in ewe of the cubs' cuteness. Only ever catching glimpse of him before, she never realised how absolutely adorable he was. But despite his cuteness, she knew well that if she were to upset him, he could easily give her a nasty nip. Moving as slowly as possible, she tucked her arms and legs underneath her, in an attempt to make herself look as small and harmless as possible. The cub was within a meter of her now as he slowly began to inch his way closer and closer. Just as he was on the brink of reaching distance, he suddenly froze, his wide fixed on her staff, his body shivered with fear. The time traveller sensed why the cub was so afraid of her staff straight away, after all, he had just seen her use it to whack a predator three times his size right out of the sky! She bent down and led her staff on the floor before standing up straight and gave it a little kick away from her with her foot. She watched it roll along several meters thought the clearing, until it finally cane to a halt. All though she felt extremely uncomfortable with this she knew it was the right thing to do if she wanted to gain the cubs trust. The time traveller resumed her crouching position in front of the cub, trying to coax him out towards her. The cub began to inch way forward again. He was so close now, the time traveller could almost feel his warm breath against her hair. He was no more than two inches away from her, when a loud screech ran though the clearing, as the returning Noctawl burst thought the trees, followed by an army of smaller ones. Unable to reach her staff in time, the time traveller did the only thing she could do. Leaning forward, she grabbed the cubs' waist with both hands and pulled towards her, before bending over him until her forehead touch the floor. Shielding him with her own body was the only thing she could do. She did it just in the nick of time. The largest and leading Noctawl swooped down, bearing its talons which sank themselves in to the time travellers back! Realizing it had the wrong prey the large Noctawl realised its grip on the time travellers back. The smaller ones copied this movement. Either something tastier looking ran by or the Noctawl"s seemed to of decided that all this effort on such a small sized prey was a waste of time, and they flew to find easier prey elsewhere. Once she was sure the birds were gone, the time traveller sat back and loosened her grip on the cub (who immediately squirmed out of her arms and dashed back to the grass as fast as its tiny legs would allow). For several minutes, she sat there, eyes closed, not moving. Suddenly, the time traveller felt something cold and wet push against the inside of her palm. She heard a low rumbling sound coming from somewhere in front of her, on the ground. Puzzled, she opened her eyes. The time traveller was surprised. For there, in front of her, as large as life sat the cub. He sat was at her knee, nuzzling her palm. Slowly, she got to her feet. The time traveller decided to try and pick him up again and much her relief, he put up no struggle and allowed himself to be scooped up gently by her. She let out a sigh, relieved to have finally gained the cubs trust. Holding the cub in one arm, the time traveller walked forward and scooped up her staff with her other hand. She tilted her head backwards and glanced up at the sky. The sun was already setting. On the far side of a clearing a massive oak tree stood tall. The time traveller began to trot over to and stopped beneath it. It might not be the perfect shelter but it was better than nothing. Almost as if it could sense what she was about to attempt to do, the cub suddenly squirmed out of her arms, climbed up her arm and perched itself on her shoulder, giving her a hand free. Using her free hand, the time traveller pulled herself and the cub up, to spend the night in its sheltered branches.


	4. Chapter 4

**The cub gave a panicked yelp as he awoke to find himself hanging from a branch several feet in the air! Terrified, he dug his claws into the bark and cried out to his mother and siblings. There came no reply. Slowly, as he began to get his bearings, the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him in agiant wave of sadness that threatened to swallow him whole never to think of anything else again. Behind him came a loud yawn as his rescuer awoke, but of course... He didn't hear it. The time traveller glanced around her sleepily. The cub sat about a meter away, perched on a branch just below her. As she woke, the cub didn't even stir. She saw him looking out into space his light, sad, hazel eyes flickered with intelligence. The time traveller gave him a cherry smile, to try and cheer him up. He had been though a lot. But it froze on her face when she saw something moving down by the bushes beneath them. The cub also seemed to note the movement. Ears up and twitching, he balanced on his hind legs to try and get a better look at the stranger. Slowly, the time traveller sat upright and leaned forward. One hand on the branch supporting her, she used her free hand to scoop up the curious cub draw him in near her, ready to protect him if the stranger was unfriendly. Just as she leaned out to look, the stranger stepped out of the bushes. Slightly larger than the cubs mother with pale lilac fur that seemed to glow in the morning sun, it glanced out cautiously with huge ghostly blue eyes which seemed to sparkle as it moved its head from side to side, scanning the area around it for the tell-tell signs that it was not alone. Screeching loudly, it spotted its two member audience with wide eyes and its fur on end! Then the answer hit the time traveller like a stone! "Espeon! She thought she had seen a picture of that Pokémon before. It was an Espeon! Suddenly an idea began to form in her mind. Espeon was one of the seven Eevee evoances. Holding her staff in one hand while the cub settled itself on her shoulder, she used her free hand to climb slowly, closely watched by the Espeon. Once she was on ground level, she turned to face the Espeon and cried out quietly with dismay when she realised it was a male. The cub however, was not at all discouraged by this fact. The time traveller was taken by surprise when the cub suddenly let out a sharp yap, squirmed out of her arms and jumped down onto the ground. As he padded calmly forward, towards the Espeon, the time traveller tensed. If the Espeon took a disliking to him, he could easily inflict some nasty bites. Did her little friend even realise the danger he could be in? The cub could feel Epson's ice cold stare bearing down on him though his dark hazel coloured fur, making him fight against the urge to shiver. The cub shook off the urge as best he could. He was determined to show this stranger he was not afraid. "Hello he mewed in what he hoped was a normal voice. The Espeon did not reply, but continued to eyehim wearily. As quick as lighting the Espeon suddenly shoot forward, towards the cub. The cub struggled to bite back a surprised yelp as the Espeon faces hovered inches from his own, scenting him. After a second the Espeon withdraw and blinked at him calmly. "I thought you smelt familiar, he exclaimed, your one of the cubs from Vanessa's last litter, aren't you? As the cub glanced upwards at the Espeon face, he saw that all the traces of the coldness that was there before had vanish and been replaced with what almost looked like affection. The cub nodded. "Yes, that's right sir. "Please, the Espeon began, call me Pozanne. "Ok, the cub mewed back. "Where's your mother? He asked, looking from side to side as if he expected her to come trotting out at any moment. The cub gulped and he could feel the little pricks of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. In a series of high pitched squeaks, the cub sadly poured out the details of the previous day's events. After he had finish he closed his eyes and hung his head down tearfully. As he did so, he felt something soft and light brush tenivlly against his shoulder. Feeling puzzled, he opened his eyes to find Pozanne's tail resting lightly against his shoulder, while blinking down at him syimtheticly. "Do you have anyone to stay with, Pozanne asked gently. The cub shook his head. Suddenly Pozanna sat upright and let out a series of short, sharp yaps that were answered by a rustle from the bushes on the other side of the clearing, somewhere behind the cub. He turned around in time to the second glowing lilac shape step out of the bushes and into the clearing as the she-Espeon stepped into the clearing and padded calmly towards them. She smiled down sweetly at him, when she spotted the tiny cub sat at Pozanne's paws. Pozanne's nodded at her. "This is my mate, Delilah, he told the cub. Then he added more gently, she and your mother were very, very close friends. He leaned to one side slightly, as if he were expecting some won else to join them. "where's the, he began, but his voice was cut off by a high pitched chirping sound as two flash's of brown fur hurled themselves out of the bushes and raced over towards them, mewing excitedly to each other. "Girls, Pozanne's finished. The young cub sat at his paws thought he saw him hide a slight smile. "Who's this? Squeaked the smaller cub. "Is he a war spy? Mewed the other. "Are we going to chase him? Oh, oh", the smaller cub piped in again. "I,ll do it, i,ll chase him! Next, the two cubs started pouring their questions out all at once, so it was declared impossible to understand a single word either of them was saying! They almost seemed to be tripping over their own paws in their excitement! Dilila sighed teasingly as she brushed the end of her tail against the two cubs constantly open mouths in an attempt to shush them. "Oh shush now you two, she warned them. "Or i,ll chase YOU both away! The two chattering cub's itmedily fell silent and instead, sat blinking excitedly at the new comer sat at Pozanne's paws, the curiosity that burned in their eyes not yet satisfied. Pozanne turned Back to face the cub that sat at his paws, still smiling to himself. "These, he flicked his tail towards the two over-hyper cubs, sat next to his mate, "are our daughters, he told him. He went glum for a moment, then brightened up a bit. "Would you mind repeating everything you just told me about what's happened to Dilila please, he asked the cub gently. The cub gulped then repeated his story to the pretty she-Espeon, whose eyes seemed to grow wider and wider after every word. "So Vanessa's dead? She whispered. "And you're all alone, she added a little louder, glancing down at the shaking cub. Even her two confident, energetic cubs merely sat there and gawped at him in horror and disbelief, all trace of their previous energy gone. Suddenly the smaller of the two sisters (the cub reckoned she looked roughly about the same age as him) crept forward, ignoring the disapproving look her father gave her, and sat down close to the cub, so their pelts brushed together. She lent her head against his shoulder and entwined her tails with his, as if trying to comfort him. Unable to hold back his fresh flood of tears any longer, he turned and buried his face in her sweet smelling fur. Meanwhile, Dilila closed her eyes and shook her head from harshly from side to side as if trying to shake the horrific images of her friend's horribly sudden and violent death from her mind. A sudden sharp cough from Pozanne made the cub look up from the she-cubs fur. "I was wondering, he began, glancing at his mate who sat nodding as if approving of what he was about to say. "If you would like to stay with us, he asked calmly. "You mean you wouldn't mind? The cub cheered up slightly. "Of course we don't! Dilila suddenly burst out. "Truth be told, we've kind of always wanted a son, and i doubt the girls would say no to an extra play-mate. "And besides, she added more gently, "I think being Vannessa"s friends, we owe it to her to at least offer you a home. Over flooded with joy the only words the cub could mange were, "Thank you. Next to him, the smaller she-cub let out a purr that seemed impossibly loud to have come from such a small body, while rubbing herself happily against him, so hard that he had to fight to stay upright. Meanwhile her sister merely let out a series of happy high-pitched squeaks and ran round and round on the spot in circles in her excitement, trying to chase and catch her own tail. Pozanne and Dilila laughed. "I don't think the girls would have it any other way! She purred. "I think it's time we started our way home, Pozanne mewed, still smiling. He looked down at his new foster son warmly and added, "All of us! As the family began to file out of the clearing one by one, the smaller of the she-cubs backed away from her foster brother to let him up, then blinked happily at him. The cub attempted to return the friendly gesture but the little she-cub had already bounded away to join her sister. He saw the end tips of their tails disappear though the grass, as if they'd been swallowed whole. As he got up to follow them, the sound of approaching footsteps made him glance back. Although the time traveller had not heard the words that her little friend had shared with the other, she somehow knew it was time for her to say goodbye. Kneeling down in front of him, she placed her hand lightly on his forehead. As she did so, a sudden vision flashed though her mind. She saw everything that world had in store for her little friend and all that was to come. And there was indeed, much to come. Once the vision had passed, she moved her hand to one side slightly and muttered something quietly to herself. Suddenly a brilliant bright light appeared in the shape of a star, surrounded by a half-moon on the little cub's forehead. "You, are destined, for great things, the time traveller told him in a tiny whisper. The glowing symbol on his forehead seemed to glow even brighter at her words, as if to confirm them, and kept getting brighter, until it was glowing as bright as embers, under the dark night's sky. With a sad smile, the time traveller slowly removed her hand from his forehead. No sooner had she done so, the ember-like glowing symbol blinked itself out, leaving in its place, a light tanned patch of fur in the shape of the star, but without the half-moon surrounding it. "Goodbye, she said a little louder, standing up. "My sweet little friend, until we meet again, at your last adventures end. Without another word, she turned and began to wonder slowly away from the clearing. Before the cub could even think, a golden light suddenly flashed around her, and she started to fade away into the air, like a ghost. The cub sat there, staring for a moment, when a sudden rustle from behind made him glance back around in time to see Pozanne's head pop out from the bushes. "You comin son? The cub gave himself a shake and nodded. The two of them bounded away, though the bushes. "You know what son, but i forgot to ask, Pozanne laughed suddenly. "What's your name? The cub paused for a moment, then finally answered. "Nero. "My name is Nero.**


	5. Chapter 5

**T****he sun bore down warmly on Jamimema as she bounded speedily though the fields closely followed by her older sister Jenny and foster Brother Nero. "I bet i can beat you to the river! She bellowed over her shoulder to them. "No you're not! Nero answered back. "You're both fluff-brained! Jenny teased. "IAM going to beat you! As the three cubs drew nearer to the river bank, Jamimema saw Nero pull out in front of her and over take her. The light tanned patch of almost star shaped fur on his forehead seemed to be shining in the morning sunlight. Even though it was just a birth-mark, Jamimema had always been fascinated by it. Sometimes at night when everyone else was asleep, she would lie awake**** T****he sun bore down warmly on Jamimema as she bounded speedily though the fields closely followed by her older sister Jenny and foster Brother Nero. "I bet i can beat you to the river! She bellowed over her shoulder to them. "No you're not! Nero answered back. "You're both fluff-brained! Jenny teased. "IAM going to beat you! As the three cubs drew nearer to the river bank, Jamimema saw Nero pull out in front of her and over take her. The light tanned patch of almost star shaped fur on his forehead seemed to be shining in the morning sunlight. Even though it was just a birth-mark, Jamimema had always been fascinated by it. Sometimes at night when everyone else was asleep, she would lie awake glowing! No sooner had she noticed the glowing shape, another one appeared! This one seemed to be in the shape of a cresant, a half moon, surrounding the first star shape. It looked almost hypnotic. A series of loud bone-cracking, snapping and scraping sounds, snapped Jamimema back into attention. The two severely broken bones were MOVING! Jamimema blinked in amazement as the broken bones fixed themselves back into place. Nero's eyes were now fully closed, when the base of his tail shifted slightly, and reconnected itself with a loud crack. Once its base was reconnected, the rest of the tail thrashed around in the dirt for a few seconds before lying still again, except for the tip, which kept twitching back and forth. The glow on his fore-head faded away, leaving the tanned star-mark alone again. In truth Jamimema knew she should really go to help him up, but she felt rooted to the spot by shock. A rustling of dried out ferns behind her told her that Jenny had finally caught up with her. "Where's Nero? She panted. Unable to speak, Jamimema flicked her tail towards Nero, indicating where he was. Jenny didn't even wait to check that her sister was following her, before she charged straight over to her foster brother to help him up. Nero coughed and spluttered as jenny gently nosed him to his paws. "Are you ok? She asked worriedly, her face full with concern. "Yes, Nero replied shakily, trembling all over. "I think so. It was then that it suddenly dawned on Jamimema that, begin the oldest, Jenny probably felt responsible for her sister and foster brother. No wonder she was so concerned and worried! Out of the corner of her eye, Jamimema thought she saw something move amongst the tops of the tall pine trees on the other side of the river bank. Jenny and Nero saw it too. Suddenly a low, constant humming sound fell over them, and the three cubs lined themselves up along the river bank and watched in a silent awe as whatever it was continued to make its way closer and closer. Suddenly, somewhere behind them a twig snapped, as a figure, much larger than themselves, stepped out towards them. The three cubs gave a panicked yelp as the figure padded quickly forwards. Jamimema breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it was just her mother. "What's happened!? Dilila"s gaze travellered back and forth over the three small cubs. "I heard yelling. Jamimema thought her mother sounded distressed. Nero spoke up and explained what happened. Dilila rushed over to him and covered him all-over in soothing licks, barely seconds after he had finished speaking. "Oh my goodness! She gasped. "Well are you ok, are you hurt? Nero shook his tiny head. Dilila sighed. "You could have broken you neck in that fall! Nero's eyes went wide with shock. ("Too right) Jamimema thought to herself, remembering what she'd witness only a mintine before. The memory of it made her shudder. She'd ask Nero about it later, she told herself. "Oh well then, no harm done this time, Dilila added, a little more gently this time, clearly also seeing the haunted look in his eyes. "Just try to be more careful in future, ok? Nero gave a brisk nod then sqweremed away from her and bounded over to join his foster sisters. Before anymore could happen, an uncomfterable prickling sensation sliced though the air as the mechanical humming sound fell upon them again, sounding much, much closer this time. The stranger from across the river bank had returned. As the tree tops parted, the strong sun light bore down and reflected off a silver coloured, hooded bonnet, which shone and shimmered vigorously. It walked on massive sliver paws and barged aggressively though the thick tall trees, knocking them to the ground or snapping them in half with ease, as if they were twigs! As she watched it make its way ever closer to the river bank, Dilila"s eyes went wide with an emotion Jamimema hadn't seen in her mother since the day Nero join the family, many, many seasons ago. Fear. Her mother was afraid of this thing, whatever it was. "Everybody back to the borrow, Dilila suddenly mewed sharply. The three cubs hesitated, startled and confused by their usually gentle mother's sharp tone of voice. But Dilila showed them no sythmithy. "NOW! She barked at them. This time the cubs didn't stop to hesitate. Scrambling as fast as they could over the uneven ground, they fled in a panic towards the borrow, closely followed by an extremely frightful mother. Dilila made no attempts to hide her fear from her cubs as she herded them quickly onwards and her tail flicked nervously from side to side. As Jamimema watched her mother's panicked movements and noticed how she kept constantly glancing behind her, as if she expexected to be pounced on at any moment, Jamimema couldn't help but wonder silently to herself."Her mother was AFRIAD of that strange thing! Did that mean that they all should be too? After several minutes of trekking silently thought the fields, the family finally cut in to the clearing surrounding the entrance to their little dirt borrow with haste. Jamimema saw her father lead out on his side by the entrance, his pale lilac fur glowing brightly as he warmed himself in the strong afternoon sun. Pozanne mewed a friendly greeting to them as they stumbled forward towards him. But his happiness seemed to evaporate when he meets Dilila"s frightened and hollow eyes. "What happened? Dilila turned round to face the three cubs. "Go into the borrow and wait for us there, she ordered them. "And stay as quiet as you can, added Pozanne. As the three cubs trotted away with Jenny in the lead , calling something over her shoulder about feeling a bit strange anyway, Jamimema tired to look causal, perking her ears in her parent's direction, eager to hear what they had to say to one another. "The cubs spotted a war machine coming across in the river bank, whispered Dilila"s ghostly voice. Jamimema heard her father gasp in alarm. "Did.. .did they realise what it was? He seemed to almost croak the question out. "No. No i don't think so, came Dilila"s reply. Then after a pause she continued. "When we left the river bank it had been moving quite fast and heading this way! Jamimema heard her mother let out a distressed whine. "And there's something else...there was more than one of them! Pozanne growled softly in reply. Jamimema had to concentrate hard to stop her tail from flicking in surprise as she realised her mother was right! There had been more than one of them coming across the river bank! It was then she remembered spotting the shinning hoods of at least two other machines, marching through the trees towards them, behind the first. Pozanne let out a long sigh and said something to Dilila that Jamimema couldn't catch as she plunged down the borrow tunnel. The further down the tunnel she went the fainter her parents conversation became to her, until finally she lost them altogether. With a hiss of frustration, she let her ears drop back into their normal place. Jamimema had barely walked further than five steps when she felt something nudge her shoulder gently. Looking up in the gloom, she could just about make-out Nero looking at her with wide, troubled eyes. "What's up? She asked him, tilting her head in concern. Then a sudden thought dawned on her. "Is it something to do with those sliver things? She said gently. "Sort of, Nero replied. "Jamimema, Nero whispered. "I've seen that dreadful thing before! He met her stare with stone cold eyes." Really? When? And WHERE? Jamimema felt a mix of curiosity and confusion. A flicker of uncertainly shimmered momentary in Nero's eyes. "I...i guess it must of been a dream, he muttered, looking down at his paws. A call from jenny made him look up shouting (coming!) in reply, while bounding the rest of the way up the tunnel. Jamimema shook her head slowly from side to side, while tutting to herself as she padded calmly after him. Sometimes Nero could be so weird! She just hoped that, that was just all. She joined Jenny and Nero in the large spacious room that made up the main room of their home, few moments later and settled herself in between them to wait for their parents to join them. They didn't have to wait long. Jamimema glanced up at her mother's grim face as she pushed her way in to them, her mate a paw-step behind her. A low whine from her side made her turn round to look at her sister instead. Jenny's head hung low and she sat on her hunches, shifting constantly as if she were uncomfortable. "Mother, she whimpered as Dilila approached them, "I feel funny. Dilila bushed her tail gently across her cub's mouth and drew it closed. "Hush Jenny, she told her quietly. "Iam sure it will pass. In the mean time something very important is happening outside and we need to keep as quite as possible until it's over. This is V-E-R-Y important that we all keep as quite as we can, ok sweetie? Dilila emphasized the word VERY as if she were teaching them a new word. Jenny bit back another whine and nodded miserably. Jamimema gave her sister a synthetic glace. Lowering her voice so that her mother couldn't hear, Jamimema whisper to her sister. "Does it hurt? Jenny shook her head slowly. "No, not really. It just feeling really, really weird. Like my insides are playing switch-a-roo and all having a growth spurt at the same time. I guess it kinda aches a little, but to be honest it just feels more uncomfortable then it does painful, she muttered. Jenny's eyes suddenly went wide as she spoke and her entire body stiffened as if someone had replaced her spine with a straight, long stick, and she couldn't help but let out a quite yowl of fear. Dilila rushed to her daughter's side and set about desperately trying to calm her while Pozanne lifted his eyes to the roof looking fearful. For the first time since their parents had sent them underground, Jamimema noticed the way the roof vibrated, as if something very, VERY heavy was walking the ground above them. An image of the tall silver figures from the river bank flashed though her mind and her mother and fathers nervous conversation echoed though her head. Jamimema Her mother hissed into the panicking cub's ear. "Jenny just relax! Calm down! Your okay, your body's just getting ready to e... Dilila didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Her urgent pleas for her daughter to calm herself were drowned out by Jenny's terrified wailing, as a golden light took over her body. Jamimema stared at her sister in amazement as the realisation hit her. Her sister had been getting ready to evolve! She glanced round at Nero and the two of them held each other's gaze for a moment then looked up at the celling in unison, Nero clearing thinking the same as her. Jenny's frightened crying had come to a halt now but that didn't matter anymore, they had already been heard. The sound of the stones and dirt shattering filled their ears as two lines of three massive sliver claws pierced though the celling and, with a might heave, tore the roof clean off of the borrow! The bright, dazzling sunlight bore down on them, blinding them for a moment, and several tall dark shapes loomed over them. When Jamimema had finally blinked the sun out of her eyes, she turned round to see that her Eevee sister had disappeared, and in her place stood a pretty, young, female Espeon, blinking nervously up at the sky. As she forced herself to tear her gaze away from her sister, Jamimema followed her gaze to a large metal claw of one of the war machines flexing its cruel silver grip and slowly, reach down towards them...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nero stared wildly around as the cruel claw descended towards Jenny, desperate to do something to help her, but not knowing what! He was stunned by how massive the machines were close up. Jenny's shrill scream tore through the air making him flinch, and he looked up in horror as her pale, squirming, shrieking figure was scooped up by the withdrawing arm, knowing he was completely helpless to do anything to help her. He felt frozen to the spot by the sense of terror that played around him and was only vaguely aware of his forester mother yelling to them beside him. Dilila shouted over the din to her mate. "Pozanne! He stopped and glanced towards her. "Take Nero and Jamimema and get them out of here! I'll get Jenny and find you when we can! Pozanne opened his mouth to object, but one look at the stern look in his mates' eyes told him to think better of it. Reluctantly, he dipped his down and scooped up Jamimema gently by the scruff. He turned to faced Nero and managed to mumble to him though his daughters' fur. "Nero, grab my tail. When the confused cub didn't respond, his brushed the tip of his tail lightly against his ears. "Nero! He sounded desperate this time. "Grab my tail! Still feeling dazed and confused, Nero took the end of his foster fathers tail lightly between his teeth and almost straight away found himself being lead up, out of the ruined borrow, past the trunk-like legs of the machines, and out into the forest. His jaws soon began to ache and his teeth felt as if they were about to be ripped out as Pozanne's pace quickened, getting faster and faster, practically dragging Nero along behind him. The thundering sounds of heavy metal footsteps echoed behind them and Nero barely held back a squeak of terror as he risked a glance back to see two of the metal monsters trudging along in their wake. No sooner than he had turned his head back around to keep on running, he felt Pozanne's paws suddenly slip out from under him as something large and heavy smacked into his legs (barely inches from where Nero was running) and sent all three of them tumbling into the ground. Coughing vigorously, spitting up dirt and blinking dust from his eyes, Nero struggled feebly to regain his footing as he was mercilessly throw round, and round, around in circles, the world a blur of dust, soil and stones. He opened his mouth and attempted to yowl but was almost straight away downed out, spitting out mouthfuls and mud and bog. Then suddenly it stopped. A hard, smooth stone surface suddenly flashed in front of him as the boulder block his path and he was slammed unforgiving against its painfully solid side! His mouth finally clear of the soil and muck that had filled it before, Nero threw his head back as best as his position would allow and let out a caterwauling howl of agony as the world came rushing back to him, making his head spin. The ground shaking stomp of the machines footstep returned to his ears, this time accompanied by that of another sound he had never heard before but recognised instinctively. The sound of someone in pain. Fear, not just for himself but for his family making him determined, Nero forced his eyes to open and began to struggle delicately to his paws. The scene he staggered forward to see was horrifying. Pozanne's pale, limp form was lying out helplessly across his side and Jamimema"s tiny brown shape was crouched beside him, pawing furiously at her father's face, her eyes starring wide in fear. Turning round slowly, Nero gawped at the two ignoramus figures that stood towering above them. Almost without think, he leap down from the bank and raced towards them, a battle cry raging in his throat. At the same moment a flicker of movement caught his eye rushing back to him, making his head spin. The ground shaking stomp of the machines footstep returned to his ears, this time accompanied by that of another sound he had never heard before but recognised instinctively. The sound of someone in pain. Fear, not just for himself but for his family making him determined, Nero forced his eyes to open and began to struggle delicately to his paws. The scene he staggered forward to see was horrifying. Pozanne's pale, limp form was lying out helplessly across his side and Jamimema"s tiny brown shape was crouched beside him, pawing furiously at her father's face, her eyes starring wide in fear. Turning round slowly, Nero gawped at the two ignoramus figures that stood towering above them. Almost without think, he leap down from the bank and raced towards them, a battle cry raging in his throat. At the same moment a flicker of movement caught his eye stare at the revolting silver object that clung onto the helpless Espeon, Nero froze. As the machines drew near, Pozanne weakly lifted his head to look at the two qwithering cubs. "Go, he croaked. "Run, get away from here. I will come and find you when it's safe. Now GO! Barely understanding how he was making his legs move when all he wanted to do was claps into a wailing wreak, Nero forced himself to give Jamimemia a gentle push with his shoulder, urging her to move while she stood motionless, frozen to the spot by her terror. With one final push, he seem to mange to snap her out of her trance as gave herself a shake then looked him shakily in the eye. Without another word the two cubs turned tail in unison and fled. Hearts racing and breath panting out of them, they raced blindly away and fled down a long, narrow strip of track until they were forced to stop and catch their breath before they collapsed. Nero had been mildly aware of Jamimema constantly throwing glances over her shoulder in her father's direction. Nero stood and glanced in a wide circle, Sniffing the air, while she raised her head to look at him. "Which way now? She asked in a voice so quiet, that it could not be anything other than a whisper. Nero paused, still searching for a moment, before turning round and pointed his muzzle in a direction opposite them, where a cool clean breeze blew in their direction. "That way... I think. Nero hoped his fear did not show in his voice. Terrified though he was, he tried to sound confident and sure. Jamimema raised an eyebrow at him but much to his relief said nothing. "Okay, she merely muttered quietly, getting up to pad almost calmly forward. Starting to worry about her lack of her usually unstoppably defined sprit, Nero hurried forward to pad beside her. They walked in silence for what felt like years but though Nero knew it was really only a couple of minutes. The sounds of heavy footsteps and painful screeches had long since faded from the air, but still seemed to echo hollowly in their ears and even though Nero knew that by this point it was clearly only their imagination and their memories playing tricks on them, he still fort the urge to shudder. It was a memory, however recent, that still seemed far too real. Then the footsteps sounded again. And much, much closer. Bigger than the tallest tree, and more deafening than thunder, the tall slanted figure of the machine burst, painfully slowly, out of the tree's ahead of them, then, with terrifying accuracy, raised one massive claw then sent it rushing down, spiralling towards them. Reacting only on instinct, Nero slammed himself into Jamimema and with a hefty shove sent her sprawling out into the dust some way beside them. Leaping after her, he spun round just in time to see that massive claw had ripped up then ground where they had stood only moments before. Nero glanced up at the head of the machine itself, trying desperately not to give in to his urge to turn tail and flee while Jamimema struggled helplessly behind him to regain her footing. Then, just for a moment, he thought he saw something of a shadow move somewhere along the hood of the machine, though deep down he knew that the shadowy figure did not come from on top of the machine. It came from inside. There was somebody inside the machine! Losing himself in his study of the monstrous contraption, Nero failed to notice the cold steel hand with the same kind of claw that had brought down his father, glinting in the setting sun as it rose slowly to one side of the machine, nor Jamimema as she screech desperately in his ear. Nero yelped in surprise when she slammed herself into him, as he had done for her, and sent him rolling forward as a huge spray of steam erupted from the sides of the claw, and it shot out of the arm and came clamping down on his sister, before he could do anything to stop it. A bombardment of mud and stones so thick sprayed his body that it almost buried him and Jamimemas heart wrenching screams shook him to the core, as the heavy metal object dropped into the ground next to him, where his sister had been standing only seconds ago. Nero shook his head clear of the girt and stared up in helpless terror as the claw that was almost three times his or Jamimemas sizes, began to withdraw slowly across the mud sprain field, being pulled back towards the machine by a thick metal rope that attached it to its arm, until the hand had been returned to its place on the arm, with Jamimemas tiny shadowy form wriggling, trapped inside. Nero was just about to sink to the ground and spring at it, when the arm started to move down, to a tiny metal cage like basket, attached to the under belly of the machine, and stuffed its claw inside. Several clicking sounds followed, then the claw withdrew, the metal shutter clicking shut behind it. Nero felt a wave of relief wash over him when he spotted Jamimemas tiny form scrabbling behind mesh inside it. Only her expression was far from one of that. "Well don't just stand there! She screech at him, leaving him puzzled. Her eyes were round with terror, staring to the side at something he failed to see. Only when he followed her gaze and spotted the arm in motion again did he understand. "Run, you idiot! Her words rang in his ears and followed him as he spun round and fled for his life. His breath came fast and his heart hammered in his chest and he continued to run faster than he had ever done in his life before. He didn't dare to turn around to see how far the thing was behind him. Everything a blur around him and time at a standstill, he didn't have a clue how long or how far he'd ran before he could feel his legs begging to buckle beneath him, and it had become almost impossible to breath. That was when he felt something heavy rumble into the ground directly behind him. He swallowed, fighting the urge to give up and drop. "No! He told himself. "Just keep your eyes on the road in front of you. He lifted his head and stared forward. In the corner of his eye, Nero thought he saw something long and clear rise up a little way ahead of him. Then it hit him. The river! He was heading straight for the river! Front paws failing wildly in the air while hind paws burned from scraping against the ground, claws tearing and ripping, he slammed his eyes shut and braced himself for impact, praying that it was still just another nightmare that he would wake up from as soon as his paws touched the water, though in his heart he knew it wasn't so. The impact never came. The fast burning ground beneath him seemed to cool as it came to a halt, and the stinging sensation in his paws faded to a dull ache. The rush of wind that had busied his fur and whiskered past his ears stopped. Nero open his eyes to find himself staring down at the river bed, stood a few tail lengths from it. Almost as if the wind that had blown in his ears had dulled the volume before, the footsteps of the machine thundered behind him then seemed to stop, and disappear. In his head, Nero found himself hoping that he could no longer hear the footsteps of the metal monster because he had lost it, or it had got bored of casing it's pray. But of, course he knew as much as he may hope it to be true, it was not the real reason the footsteps had stopped. They had stopped because the machine was no longer chasing him. Why would it have to, when it was already stood right behind him. Nero swallowed, then turned slowly around. He was met by two massive silver legs, as thick as tree trunks, reaching up into the sky. No sooner had he turned to face it, he found himself suddenly staring down the barrel of a massive hose like cannon. Jamimema,s horrorifed crying was the last thing that he heard, before a huge spray of water, as thick as he was tall came rushing at him, and his world became one of black moving water and hard unforgiving stones from river beds. His mind fading fast, he was barely aware of what was happening to him, as the rushing tide began to fade as he was washed into the shallows, and another paw, much larger than any of his own, suddenly reached into the water beside him, as strong teeth embedded themselves lightly into his scruffy, and he was suddenly hauled clear of the choking black waves, then drop onto the stony shore. As his vision finally clouded over, he thought he could just make out two dark figures looming over him, as his world turned black.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The cries of the wounded, terrified and sometimes even the mad echoed hollowly off of the walls and the family crouched even more tightly together inside their stinking cell. The sound of footsteps was suddenly added to the combined din, but Jenny didn't bother to look up. Didn't want to risk glancing at the dark shapes of other captures, or worse, the bodies of those who died in their cells. Her father's voice rasped close to her ear and she imagined him staring down at her little sister who was crouched pressed up against his underside. "Jamimema. What happened to Nero? Why wasn't he brought in with you? Jenny felt her sister shuffle round to look up at their father. Her voice was so flat and emotionless that Jenny was almost tempted to open her eyes and look in her eyes for a heartbeat but stopped herself, scared of what she might find there. "He got chase to the brink of the river, and shot into it with a water cannon. I think i saw him get washed down the river before i was taken away but it was hard to see him cus he kept going under. She paused. "I don't think he made it. Pozanne tensed and Jenny could sense her mother sobbing into his fur beside them. He snarled with hatred and angry. Jenny thought she could also detect a hint of grief in there too. Nero and her father had always been close since he joined them. Her thoughts also turned to the cub and she pictured him disappearing cruelly under the thrashing waves, fighting a losing battle to stay afloat on the dark, hungry current. It was then that another image flashed though her mind. This one somehow different. She saw Nero lying stretched out on a bed of stones with two tall shapes leaning over him. Then there was a flash and another, different image appeared in its place. The two figures she had seen before were walking towards an old stone den, carrying a limp shape between them. Then another bright flash of lightning later she found herself inside a dark room with the two figures lowering their burden into a bed in the corner. Another flash later and the vision was gone and Jenny found herself in darkness again. She was back, packed in tightly with her mother, father and sister, in their dank, foul smelling pen, waiting for the predators to arrive and take them away again, with her eyes screwed tightly shut. The footsteps echoed closer. Past them, she could hear the mumble and scratching of the other prisoners shuffling around in their pens, pressing themselves back into the corners, suddenly quite again, and she knew what that meant. She opened her eyes. Jenny found herself staring up at a yellow face, grinning cruelly at her and her family. The Jolteons grin made her feel sick and giddy. Two other solders stepped up beside him, one carrying a set of keys in his scared jaw. Keys opened the door to their cell and stepped inside, followed by the other one, while grinner just stayed where he was. The other Jolteons advanced towards them and Jenny saw her father lift his head to glare at them. "What do you want from us now? He asked them wearily. "Shud up! Spat keys. "We're the ones giving orders here. His companion sniggered. Keys eyes hardened in a frightening way. "And we've just been told by one of our superiors that one of you is in the wrong cell. His hungry eyes came to rest on Jamimema, cowering under her father's stomach. In an instant Pozanne was on his paws, spitting with a rage and furry that Jenny had never known from him before, his injury forgotten. Jenny was just as surprised as the solder when her father reared up and sprang at him. She saw keys grin vanish from his face, just before he vanished under a mass of swirling, roaring lilac fur. It took the other Jolteon a moment to recover from his shook that had made him jump back when the attack had begun, but his eyes burned with the light of battle as he regained his senses and he prepared himself to leap into the fight beside his companion when, he was set upon by Dililah before he even had a chance to take off of the ground. In a flash Jenny leaned forward a dragged her sister in towards her until she stood crouching over her, and somehow found herself snarling fiercely. She looked up towards the open door hoping to see if it was still open and unlocked. Maybe she and her sister could make a run for it while her parents kept their guards busy. Maybe they could get help. Jenny imagined herself and her sister, both now evolved and fully battled trained, raced back though the doors of the dugon followed by an army of freedom fighters, leading THEY,RE army into the pit and clawing their way easily though the guards like a cub plays with a fallen leaf, and ripping open the cage door to their trapped parents, who began wrapping their battered paws around their now grown children weeping with relief and joy! The image was short lived, before a flash of lightning struck though the dark space tearing though her picture of the future and another one, not of Jenny's own creation took its place. She was crouched low on blood stained grass staring at the cowering body of a Jolteon wearing a golden chain around his neck with a crown on it, while above him stood a tall, young male Umbreon who she couldn't help but think looked very, very familiar. Another flash of lightning struck before she could move and as quickly as the vision had appeared, it was gone again. But her triumphant feeling if hope did not disappear. They WERE going to win this! They were going to be free! This feeling filled her with a new courage that she had never felt before and pushing her sister aside with a paw, she whispered to her. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. We're going to get though this, you'll see. Victory WILL be ours eventually. I promise." Jamimema mewed a protest but Jenny didn't hear it. Without thinking, she threw herself into the mix and dragged the solder the attacked her mother up against the bars of the cell. He wriggled and squirmed in her grip, spitting at her hatefully. He looked young. Almost the same age as she was herself. Almost handsome too. With a sudden pang of sadness hit her, making her pause. In her community he would have been popular. He might have been her friend. A rush of footsteps sounded over the din of the fight, making her look away from her struggling victim. Another group of solders raced down the hall way and began flooding into the already cramped cell. They were at least another five. Jenny yelped as a searing white pain burned in the side of her cheek and she found herself falling backwards. The floor rushed to meet her and an added weight pinned her down, preventing her from moving. Though the corner of her eye, she glanced the young Jolteon she had pinned against the bars, standing triumphantly on top of her back. Panic rising in her chest made her squirm round under his weight to see what had become of her parents. Surely the must have over powered their guards by now? Maybe they're just about to help her? Or maybe their busy fighting the new guards that came in? Maybe Jamimema decided to join the fight? The scene she saw in front of her was far from one of that. Her mother had been over powered by three solders that now sat gathered around her, holding her down. The other four soldiers were still fighting her father. Jamimema was still cowering in the corner, her blank stare a state of shook, blissfully oblivious to the events around her. More solders' came in. Her father was over powered and thrown aside with her mother. Another solder came to help the one that held her down and threw her aside with them. Threw the crowd that bared her way, she could just about make out another one of them padded slowly forward towards her sister, who still sat blinking blankly in the corner. It was only when he leaned forward and grasped her roughly by the scruff that she seemed to wake. Jamimema screeched and failed wildly with her front paws, digging her hind into the straw beneath her in an attempt to grip. Jenny could feel her head hollowing and her heart tearing itself apart as she was forced to listen to her sister's heart wrenching screams and she was dragged cruelly away by brutal solder. All of the dreams and visions that had filled her with such hope moments before drained away like water in a storm drain. "Stupid flea pelt! She whispered to herself. Shame burned through her and she cursed herself a million times over for her own stupidity. So what if she had a dream that they were going to make it? So did all of the other living prisoners probably! Didn't mean it was going to happen did it? It was stupid of her to try to fight like that when she should have been protecting her sister! And now they had lost all chance of saving Jamimema. All because of HER! The solders began to back wearily out from the cell and disappear though the door that the other solder had taken her sister. No sooner had the door slammed shut with an echoing thud, Jenny's parents threw themselves at it pawing it helplessly as they watched the Jolteon walk away with their daughter, her crying slowly getting quieter as she was taken further and further away from them. She could only be heard for a couple of moments after he disappeared with her behind the heavy metal doors that was the only way in and out of the dungeon. Jenny felt her legs buckle beneath them and she was forced to sit down and close her eyes again. She heard her father gently draw her mother down away from the bars which she still scrabbled uselessly at. His voice sounded cracked and dry, as if losing his daughter had drained all the life from him. "Well at least we know she's still alive for the moment, don't we? A soft thud warned Jenny that her mother had finally sat down and joined them. "Which is more than we can say for poor Nero! She sobbed hysterically. Jenny opened her eyes one last time. "No. I envy Nero. She signed. "Just like i envy all of the dead.**

**Cold wind battered Nero's body and he swung helplessly from side to side. He could feel his mother's harsh, sharp breaths coming in gasps. Her head suddenly turned to risk a glance over her shoulder and he swung with her, opening his eyes just in time to register a silver bonnet shining in the distance though the tops of the trees. He fell with her as she turned her head back around to watch the path ahead and he was forced to close his eyes again so that they didn't get poked out by the various sharp twigs of the greenery that they raced though. Nero had lost count of how many days they had been running. Never stopping, never, resting, never slowing, he couldsomehow sense that his mother was dying inside, the exhaustion slowly killing her, burning up her lifespan. He wanted so much to call out to her, to tell her to stop and rest so she could get better again, but he dared not out of risk of getting a mouthful of leaves and a hiss from his mother warning him to be quite again. So, they carried on...**

**A warm, welcoming smell made Nero's nose twitch and his stomach rumble, and he was suddenly aware of the soft, warm lining of the nest beneath him. As he slowly blinked his eyes open, he felt a dull ache spread over him like a wave and the soft voice of someone humming reached his ears. The strong, flickering light blinded him for a moment and it took him several minutes to adjust enough to open his eyes fully. A figure in front of him sat crouched over what looked like some sort of fire with a stone box around it, watching something though the glass on one side. "So you're awake at last! Called a gruff voice form somewhere beside him. Nero forced himself to turn his head to another dark figure, bigger than the first one standing over him. He found himself staring up into a Pale, almost blue face with long pale pointed ears hanging down around the stranger's shoulders. "We was beginning to thick you is dead! As his vision cleared completely, Nero instantly recognised the Pokémon he was looking at from one of the description his foster mother had told him. He managed to stammer out his question. "Are you-you a Gla- the stranger cut him off. "A Glaceon? Well yes, i guess i is too, but i think you'll find it easier to call me Donald. He chuckled and backed away slightly. "Now i don't know how a little, old tom like you ended up in that blasted, nasty river, but if you don't mind me sayin, you didn't half stink when we fished you out! It took me ages to lick my pelt clean, carryin you up that ol hill! Nero studied the Glaceon, only half listening. He was an elderly Pokémon, one nearing the end of his days perhaps, but certainly seemed to have plenty of fight left in, if one thing was for sure. "Leave him alone Donald! Can't you see the poor little mites exhausted. This is the first times he's been awake in days and i don't want you wearin him out already!" A little, female voice called over and Nero turned to see the other figure pushing her way over towards them. The other Glaceon gave Donald a hefty nudge with her forehead and, despite her smaller size forced him back until she alone stood beside the nest. "Now", she murmured leaning forward to give Nero a sniff. "You got a name sweetie?" Nero nodded slowly and tried to shuffle to his paws. "Nero" he told her as he stumbled. He forced back a yelp as his legs buckled beneath him, causing him fall back down on his side, landing with a thump. "Careful!" the Glaceon step forward to steady him. "You've been out cold for several days. You're going to be very dehydrated, and weak for awhile until you recover. I think it's a good thing you woke up when you did. There was no way we could feed you while you were asleep like that and every minute you went without water at least, you'd be getting weaker and weaker. I think if you'd stayed sleeping any longer we'd have lost you!" She help him gently climb out of the nest and his paws operated slowly by themselves while his already confused mind struggled to take this new information in. "How long have i been sleep for?" he asked finally when he was sure that he wasn't going to stutter again. "Oh well, i think it must of been about four, maybe five, six days ago we pulled you out of that stream." She turned her head to look at Donald behind her, who nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's right." She said turning to look at him again, "Six days ago." She gave him a puzzled look. "Why, is there somewhere you should be, sweetie?" A chilling cold gripped Nero, as his memories returned. Despite his best efforts to keep his voice straight, his words still came out stiffly. "M-my family. W-hat happened to my f-family. Did you f-find them too? D-do you know if they made it?" Donald padded up to join them and gave Nero a curious stare. "Family? No, iam sorry we don't know anything about any family. There was nobody else there in or by the river when we found you drifting in it, if that's what you're asking?" Nero felt his legs weaken and if not for the supporting shoulder beside him, he knew would of fallen again. The female Glaceon gave a quick glance to the table in the corner, then began to lead him slowly over to it, careful not to let him slip again. "Well iam sure you've probably got a lot you want to ask us, and there's a lot you'll need to explain, including why you were even in that nasty river in the first place, but in the meantime it won't do any of us any good if you pass out again before you can say anything." She plonked him down on the soft carpet of heather and spun back around to jog back to the oven. Donald followed them over and slumped down onto another patch beside him. "And i,ll bet your hungry too." The voice called over the whoosh of steam as the oven was opened. "Starving!" Donald roared back in a voice surprising loud for such an elderly creature. "I wasn't speaking to you, you walking gut-bucket!" she bellowed back, with equal intensity. Donald caught Nero's eye and flashed him and cheerful wink which showed that he already knew perfectly clear who the other Glaceon was andwas not talking too. "You'll have to excuse my mate." He whispered. Then he added in a voice a little louder. "She can be a bit rowdy sometimes but i imagine you'll soon learn to ignore her just as well as i do." He had to duck to dodge the wooden stick that got thrown across the room at him. "I heard that!" Nero had to try hard to prevent a weak smile from stealing across his lips, despite himself. Donald popped back up again and gave himself a shake. "What IS for dinner, anyway Betty?" he called. "Never you mind." Came the reply. A few minutes later Betty returned pushing three small bowls, all piled up in front of her, across the floor. She hauled the up one by one onto the table and shuffled them further until there was one place in front of each of them. She padded neatly round the table to join them and placed herself down next to her mate, opposite Nero. She invited him to tuck in and it was only as Nero leaned forward to sniff the bowl and the delicious scent of the warm soup wafted up his nose that he realised how famished he was, and he had to admit that it did look very intisising. The assumption was correct and it did not take him long to drain the bowl. After paying the complements to the chief Nero sat and glanced around the room, his stomach comfortably full. "Now then." Donald stood and stretched while his mate pushed the empty bowls off the table and began to drag them back to towards the oven, where left pilled them up on top of each other like before next to it. Donald sat back down again as Betty padded back over to rejoin them. "I think it's time we finally had a talk." He glanced at Nero expectantly. Nero gulped as everything came rushing back again, and suddenly didn't feel so good anymore, as he struggled to find the words to explain to the kind old couple, the tale of his misfourne. Finally he opened his mouth and, as if by magic, the story tumbled out by itself. His first misfourne of losing his mother, being discovered by the Espeon family, then the joy of being excepted by them and allowed to live as one of them, the long sunny days he would spend playing with his foster sisters by the river, then moving onto more recent events, the attack on the borrow by the big silver monster, and the way he had fled for his life, the fall into the river and, at last, the feeling of being spun around and around, until finally losing consciousness under the watery blackness of the river. All the while, the old couple sat, listening silently, ocationly swapping startled glances, but otherwise sat as statues, void of any signs of life. Eventually, when he had finished, they got up from their seats and creep up to him. "Did you see which way the big silver monster went after it knocked you into the river?" Donald asked quietly. Nero shook his head miserably. Donald turned to his mate, with troubled eyes. "If the war machines have already made it that far then there may be a chance that they could search further, maybe even find this place." Betty muttered something in reply that Nero didn't hear. Not that he was listening. His head was too busy spinning with thoughts and emotion that were all too familiar too him. Then, finally, he broke down. And he wept.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The following morning, after much insistence on taking things slow, the old couple took Nero out of their den and lead him to the stream where they had discovered him. The three of them spent many hours following it back from its source, to the place where Nero fell, searching for signs of his family, and the tracks of the monsters that took them. They were not disappointed. Although many nights of rain and wind had taken their toll on the surrounding mud, much of the massive, clawed footprint of the heavy machine was still visible, deeply imprinted in the mushy ground. The spiked stump of the broken tree that had snapped under the pressure of the huge bulk that had barged past it was still sat there, next to the gigantic, gapping open wound in the earth that was the water- logged remains of the ruined borrow. It was empty. The three explorers had returned that night with heavily hearts. The following days blurred together. Days of constant searching and wandering, hazardous journeys climbing rocky hill after rocky hill, following the monsters tracks to the edge of the forest. They dared not to go any further. They knew there was no point. Nero spent many nights which quickly turned into weeks, in a dead like state, hobbling around after the elderly couple, helping them with whatever chores and jobs they put to him, finding any excuse to keep himself busy. By the third week, they had grown quite fond of him. By the forth, Nero himself had begun to feel quite at home with them. By the sixth week living together, they had reached an unspoken agreement. Nero was a part of their family now. He stayed with them as the months and the seasons billowed by. Time faded into the background and for a short while, a sense of normality prevailed. By of course, it would never last for long...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The late autumn sun glowed down on the thick carpet of crisp fallen leaves that covered the dying forests floor. Their coating scarcely muffled the crunching paw steps that padded their way confidently through the bare trunks of the almost naked trees. Nor did they hid the almost inaudible swish of dark auburn fur that brushed against long dead, scathing bushes and the lethal shape wound its way down the forgotten, overgrown pathway. A lean body bent down before a puddle, impossible dark brown irises scan the reflect staring back, before its head lowered down further to drink. A sudden movement, a flickering of light reflected in the corner of the water caught the attention of the dark eyes. Without making a single sound the creatures shape tensed, recognising the through the glimmer, what lay behind it, then suddenly bolted to the huge tangle of lighted tree roots, partially screened by a clutch a crumbling bushes. For several moments after the mad scatter nothing moved, not even breathed, until the tawny head lifted again a few minutes later and risked a glance at the sleeping machine that sat silent, propped up behind a huge, ancient oak tree. Not a single sound did stir upon the gentle breeze. Cautiously, the animal crept slowly out from its hiding place and approached the sliver monstrosity. This one was different from those he'd seen before. It was a swatter, a huge metallic almost spider like machine that crouched in an almost parked position. It was then the curious Pokémon noticed the open shaft at the front-bottom part of the great metal beast, and the worn ramp that hung from it, leaning towards the dirt floor beneath it. Without hesitating the fascinated Pokémon sprang forward and scaled the hanging plank in a few heart beats. A surprisingly spacious dark chamber opened up around him, and it took him a few moments to shake off the shook before he could bring himself to move his paws and venture forward. He sniffed slowly around the various control panels and other machinery that sat up against the walls of the darkened space. The sharp coopery scents that invaded his nose made him feel nauseous and dizzy. And there was something else there too. Something deep, a forgotten smell that lay buried beneath the almost overwhelming stench of heavy metal objects, barely recognisable but only just detectable all the same. The creature recognised it as the scent of pain and fear and misery, all mixed in together in one fading sickening smell. Whoever had been here last had not been in a pleasant position. For a brief moment he wondered if coming in here was not such a good idea after all. His ears made a flapping sound that echoed uncomfortably loud****in the metallic room as he shook his head roughly from side to side to clear his thoughts. Best to search through it all fast, then get out just as quickly. He turned his attention to the completely black corner in the far side where a long row of metal bars boarding it off as a sort of cage, or perhaps jail of some sort. He started to approach it but stopped short, disgusted by the tremendous stench of despair wafting off of it. This was defiantly the place that the poor souls whose anguish he'd smelled earlier where kept. He studied the gross pen from a safe distance and felt a wave for pity for whoever the unlucky victims were. Maybe they managed to overpower their tormenters and escape? That would certainly explain why the machine had been left like this. He had certainly never seen one so still or quite before. Or empty. But then again he had never seen one of this pacific type before. Maybe its purpose was to get rid of unwanted victims. Maybe its operators had taken the prisoners out to deal with them and were about to return any minute? That decided it. With one last quick glance and nose around, he backed up away from the awful room, spun round and raced back down the battered ramp, out into the familiar forest, welcoming the comfort it gave him. The run back through the shedding trees didn't take him long. His added adrenaline created by the fright that the abandoned torture chamber had given him probably helped quite a bit. Still, by the time he reached his destination, he was panting heavily and trembling from ears to tail. He slowed as he approached the little stone built cottage, ducking down to squeeze through the narrow doorway as he entered. A wave of heat greeted him as he padded in the cosy room, the fire in the corner crackling as it slowly devoured the piled logs. He'd never understood the old couples need to constantly have the place so hot all of the time. Even in the summer, during the hottest days of the warmest season, the old fire place would still be lit, crackling away contentedly. The hut would become a steam bath during those days, so much so that he would dread having to come back in as the night fell, but they had always been good to him so he never dared to complain. "Nero?" a voice called out from the cornered off side of the room that was the kitchen. The exhausted teenager tried to reply but his first attempt came out as a heavy pant and it took him several tries. "Here." A head popped out from behind the make shift wall and eyed him curiously. "My goodness!" The old Glaceon pushed herself free of the tight space she had been crouching in and padded towards the newcomer. "You look completely plonked out! What on earth have you been doing?" A muffled curse made them both glance up to see the other elderly Glaceon push himself through the tiny hole and land in an undignified hump on the ground below. The old tom staggered to his feet with a little more grace than he fell down with and turned to squint at the shrinking entrance suspiciously. "Ether iam growing bigger," he rasped finally, "Or that bloody doorways caving in." His mate just tutted and turned back to her conversation with the younger resident, calling over her shoulder, "You're growing fatter!" Her partner glared at her indignantly so a second, then a mischievous gleam returned to his eyes. "And you blame me?" he strolled over and sat himself down beside them. "I mean after all, you can never know which meal is going to be your last" his voice dropped slightly and he leaned to the side slightly to whisper in Nero's ear, "Especially with her cooking." "I HEARD THAT!" she aimed at half hearted swipe at her mates ears. Donald ducked with ease and grinned triumphantly as his mates temper got the better of her. He caught Nero's eye and winked wickedly, showing that he had meant exactly for her to hear him. Betty quickly realised what was happening too. She puffed out her pelt and breathed deeply as her calmed herself. Nero could feel a sharp rebut coming, which undoubtedly would set off another round. "There's something wrong!" he burst out quickly before they got going again. Both faces turned to face him wearing matching expressions of surprise. With a gulp, he set about explaining how he came upon the still machine whilst out on a run through the forest.**


End file.
